<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triangles by riversritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716595">Triangles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual'>riversritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>after Mecha Streisand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mecha Ike, it is decided that the triangles can’t be disposed of or put together.</p><p>The solution is strange, but it works</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski &amp; Eric Cartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triangles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ike was finally returned to normal with many more celebrities having to help out again, a decision was made.</p><p>The triangles couldn’t be disposed of in the risk of them falling into the wrong hands.</p><p>But the triangles also couldn’t be put together anymore, the town couldn’t handle any other attacks like that.</p><p>So.....</p><p>A solution was suggested.</p><p>It was weird....</p><p>But it worked.</p><p>Kyle took one triangle.</p><p>Cartman took the other.</p><p>Both swore to never combine the triangles ever again, no matter what.</p><p>Two Mecha attacks were enough for one lifetime.</p><p>And.....</p><p>Both kept good on their promise.</p><p>The triangles were secretly hidden in two different households out of greedy hands.</p><p>The frenemies would take the secret to the grave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>